


Misleading Prejudice

by JunYee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Noren, appearance of Johnny Seo, cameo by Moon Taeil, chensung - Freeform, hint of markhyuck, jejun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunYee/pseuds/JunYee
Summary: Jeno is the only heir of Lee Corporation and Renjun hates rich kids. Poor Jeno has to deal with all the hate without even doing anything bad. Will Renjun’s perception on wealthy people change after his encounter with Jeno?





	Misleading Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in AO3 and first fic about my favorite ship NoRen~  
> These two are just super adorable so, I just scribbled something about them.  
> Hope you would enjoy^^

Lee Jeno, the only heir of Lee Corporation is the heartthrob of the entire college. Girls, and even boys drool over him. The boy is not only smart in his studies but is active in sports and other school activities making him favorite of all the teachers as well.

 

Renjun was singing major, topper of his faculty, cherished by all his teachers due to his pleasant personality and talent. His pretty features made him dream boy of many girls and few boys. His singing gave the college many wins in the zonal and even national competitions.

 

The Dream College was in the buzz due to inter-college talent competition. Being the top most in their faculty, Jeno was selected for the dance category and Renjun for singing.  
There were seven categories, the college was going to compete in. The Principal called in the leaders of all of the teams to discuss with the students and also encourage them.  
Mark, the leader of badminton team.  
Renjun, leader of the singing squad.  
Jeno, who is leading the dance troop.  
Donghyuck, who is competing in piano.  
Jaemin, leader of basketball team.  
Chenle, leading the swimming group.  
Jisung, leader of archery team.

 

“Participation is itself a great thing, so don’t stress over the win, just enjoy your time.” The Principal, Moon Taeil smiled. The leaders felt at ease with this one sentence. But, Mr. Moon continued, “You guys must have felt like I would say that but NO. You are the pride of Dream College, we have our full trust in you. So, you need to win anyway, in all category. Do your best! We need more new admissions in the upcoming year, you are our Brand Ambassador.” 

 

The seven of them looked at each other’s face baffled.  
This did not deter Mr. Moon at all. “The competition is upcoming month so, you will be staying in the boy’s hostel for a month. That way, you can train till late night and from early morning. Now go go, we need to go up!” Mr. Moon shooed the boys.

 

***

 

“This is my first time I met the Principal in person and I can already tell our college is like this due to him.” Donghyuck said once they were settled in the cafeteria.  
“Hey, don’t say like that. He seems fine and our college is good as well.” Mark said in a defending tone.  
“Oho…someone seems like a Mama’s boy!” Donghyuck spat.  
“Yah, you are being rude.” Mark didn’t like the pianists from their first meet itself.  
Not wanting a fight in the first meet, others tried to divert the subject.  
“Anyways, I am fearing NCT team since they have some really tall players.” Jaemin had been face to face with the NCT players and man, their height and team work was no joke. He felt bit intimidated of Lucas’s height.  
“BtoB have some great archers. We need to practice a lot to reach up to their level.” The maknae of the group voiced out his thought.  
“In terms of cheoreo, I am confident, we just need to maintain our sync. Astro does good job but I am confident in our team.” Jeno seemed well planned.  
Cocky, usual rich brat! Renjun thought.  
“I heard KARD are good at swimming, but never been with them before so, need to see them this time.” Chenle was cool.  
Renjun was the only one who did not contribute much in the conversation which went unnoticed by others along the chatters here and there. But Jeno’s attention was somehow attached to him. He could feel that Renjun was soft, innocent and pure just by the looks itself.

 

***

The rooms in dorm were divided as,  
Mark and Jaemin as they would be using same big court for practice.  
Chenle and Jisung since their practice rooms were next to each other.  
Renjun, Jeno and Donghyuck since they were related to music one way or another. 

Everyone were fine with the arrangement. They knew each other but were not close before this. They thought this would be a good chance to build new friendship, except one person, who happens to be Renjun. He didn’t like sharing room with Jeno, the heir of Lee Corporation.  
That boy would surely have much demand, seems like a high maintenance kid…hmph…

***

Sharing room and court, Mark and Jaemin became quickly close to each other. Many things were similar between them so, they became besties in a short span. 

While Chenle was practicing his swimming, Jisung was found practicing his archery just next door. Both had some sort of childishness and seriousness in themselves, they were like long lost soul mates.

On the other hand, the trio were complicated. Renjun was fine when he was with Donghyuck alone but when Jeno was there, he spat all the bitterness.  
As long as Jeno remembers, he has done nothing wrong to the said boy, heck he has not even talked to him properly, so he could not understand all the hate that he was getting.

***

Early morning the team leaders would gather their teammates and go to practice. They were exempted from other school activities during that period.

At night, the team of the seven boys would have long conversations of their activities throughout the day and how some of their team mates need more attention, in which area they need to focus more, and just about everything and nothings.  
As they were talking, Chenle exclaimed, “I am glad to have Jisung as roommate. We are lot similar. We both are big heads as well.” He seemed proud of his feature.  
The members were fond of the maknae duo, they had that free spirit which was very lovable.  
“Ah…Mark hyung also has big head! Wow! We have 3 Big heads in our team!” Chenle was so happy to find out more people whom he could save in his iPhone as Big Head 1, Big Head 2.  
Going with the flow, Mark too commented, “Donghyuck seems to have small head.”  
Renjun immediately added, “So, he has little brain in his small head.”  
“Bwoya…” Donghyuck jokingly threatened the elder.

 

One thing that Jeno learned about Renjun was Never Judge a Book by it’s cover. Though he may look soft, he has the sharpest tongue and is found frequently strangling others, especially Chenle and Jisung. 

 

“Jaemin ah, can you make fried rice for me. You make the best late night snack.” Renjun was tucking Jaemin’s tee so cutely that he could not say No.  
“Aww~ Our Injunnie wants some food.” Jaemin cooed the said boy who only nodded as an affirmation.  
They were both being adorable, nothing much but Jeno felt his heart constrain. There was something that made him want to separate the two of them but could not figure out why he was feeling the way he was feeling.

***

Since they were both heading towards practice, Jeno offered Renjun a ride. Renjun observed the loaded kid was riding the latest Honda CBR.  
“Thanks but I am fine walking.” Renjun declined.  
“We have same destination so, why not go together.” Jeno still tried.  
“Because I don’t want to ride a rich kid’s bike.”  
By this point, Jeno knew that Renjun was always blunt with his answers.  
“Then how about we walk together?”  
“Why would YOU WALK? You have chauffeurs to drive you around and bike if you want to go on your own, so why bother?” Renjun could not understand Jeno. He believed that rich kids are supposed to be arrogant but Jeno is doing too much for pretending to be nice.  
“Because I want to.” Jeno simply replied.  
“Suit yourself.”  
Jeno hurriedly left his bike and walked along side Renjun.  
Jeno could get anything he wants, anyone he wants, be anyway he wants, but still Renjun could see the sincerity he is putting to be friend with a normal boy like himself. Renjun wondered why he even wants to befriend him. If he was only nice to him, he could have doubted his intentions but Jeno was really loved by all, not only in romantic way. He was humble, caring, giving, never misused his power, always stood in line to get his lunch. Renjun wanted to hate Jeno because that’s the only feeling he has towards wealthy people but Jeno is making him feel different, like he wants to understand Jeno more, he wants to befriend him as well. 

 

On the way, there was a small gift shop, something caught Renjun’s focus so, he immediately ran towards it. Not knowing what the matter was, Jeno followed.  
Renjun excitedly jumped and hugged the big, as big as himself, Moomin plushy but when he saw the price tag, his face dropped and he put it back at its place. 

Renjun went to the counter and pleaded the shopkeeper, “Good Morning uncle. Can you please save my Moomin till next month. This month, I have to stay in dorm so, can’t go for my part time, which means can’t save any money but next month I will surely come to get it. Can you please please please keep it for me.” Renjun’s enthusiasm for that doll and how soft he was when requesting the shop owner made Jeno realize that he wanted so see Renjun as he is now forever. He cherished Renjun a lot more than his normal friends. He wanted to give all the happiness in the world to the cutest boy in front.  
“Can’t promise boy. If no one comes to buy it, you can have it, else I won’t put it in stock.” The person answered as the business person he is.  
“Hmm… You won’t have to put it in stock for long, I will definitely, certainly, 100 percent, come to get it next month.” Renjun tried his best to persuade the shop owner.  
“Umm…Renjun, I can pay for it.” Jeno wanted to buy all the Moomin plushies in the store for the boy, to be honest.  
“I don’t want your Mama’s money. I will get it when I can.” Renjun was determined.  
Jeno liked Renjun but poor boy could not even understand why the other hates him with all his might. Just because he is rich? That’s can’t be the only reason right!  
“If you leave some advance for it, I can keep it for you.” The shop keeper offered seeing Renjun’s love for the doll.  
“Thank You so much Ajusshi. I will give you the advance tomorrow.” Renjun beamed.

***

Later at night, when Jeno heard Renjun borrowing money from Donghyuck, he felt so bad, so sad, so terrible.  
What’s the reason that he could borrow from Donghyuck but not him ><

***

There was another instance where Renjun and Jeno were walking back to dorm together, or say Jeno had persisted on that. Jeno was doing all the talking while Renjun was just listening to him and only giving curt response.  
“Wow…ttoebokki! I know you cannot eat street foods, your taste bud only suits high Italian dishes of five star hotel so, you may go ahead while I consume this low class food here.”  
Jeno wanted to smack Renjun at times for being totally ridiculous.  
“Nope. I want to try it. So, I am staying and eating the same thing.” Jeno was stubborn so, Renjun ordered two servings.  
The food was little spicy but Jeno held it in and smiled his famous eye smile.  
“It’s tasty. I think I will try this again.”  
“Good for you then.” Jeno tried everything he could to please the elder but he could not figure out where is the point of their downfall.  
Renjun didn’t let Jeno pay for the food saying it was me who wanted to eat here so, I will pay. I can afford this much.  
Renjun was out of Jeno’s understanding.

 

Renjun knew Jeno had upset stomach at night but the smiling fairy didn’t make a single complaint. He felt bad for treating Jeno that bad while the other is trying his best to build the friendship. But he is reminded of the boy’s status.

***

One day Jeno got Renjun Personal Humidifier since he had heard him talking with Donghyuck how he drinks around 3-4 liters of water to moisturize his vocal cord. He had nothing but pure intention while purchasing it but Renjun snapped badly.  
“I don’t need it. I am sick and tired of you flaunting your money in front of me.”  
This time Jeno needed to get this out of his system, he really needed to confront this stupid person, he wanted this venom to go away so, he questioned.  
“Why do you hate everything I do?”  
“Because you are RICH.”  
Jeno found the answer totally ridiculous.  
“Is it my fault to be born in a rich family?”  
“Yes. People born with gold spoon are vexing. They feel like they own the world. They can buy anything with their money. They are proud, arrogant, stubborn brats.”  
“Have you found any of those characters in me?” Jeno questioned which made Renjun pause for a moment.  
“I know you are pretending to be good one, for whatever reason. You can put off your façade.”  
“And what makes you think that this is all an act and my behaviors are not sincere.”  
“I don’t need to think. It’s obvious.”  
Jeno’s patience was growing thinner.  
“By the way, that time when I offered to buy you the Moomin, you refused, but it was okay to borrow money from Donghyuck, why is that so?”  
“Because we are similar. We are not like you who has everything they want with the click of their finger.”  
“Why do you hate me so much just because I am rich.”  
“Because rich brats like you are detestable.”  
Jeno felt defeated. He wanted to run away and cry his heart out. Never in his life had he felt that miserable for being rich.

***

Jeno stopped trying, not like he was tired but if Renjun hates him that much then, whatever he does would only add up to his animosity.  
Renjun could easily figure out that Jeno is keeping his distance, he must have been happy since there is no one to bug him but he felt kind of empty. He wanted Jeno to keep on his effort but he could not just admit it. It would also be too selfish of him to expect Jeno to be cool about it while he knows he had hurt the said boy in the most brutal way.

***

Jeno was walking to his practice. It was getting intense now since the competition was the upcoming week.  
He was tired of the intense cheoreo but he liked practicing, this way he could stay away from Renjun and his thoughts.  
He had his earphone on while walking but the loud sound caught his attention.  
Following the source of voice, he went closer and closer only to see a panicked Renjun, clutching his stomach, surrounded by 3 boys. By the dress, he could identify that they were of another school. He hurried towards the scene.  
“3 against 1, don’t you think this is such a cowardly act.” Jeno scowled.  
“And do you think your addition would frighten the 3 of us.” The three turned to the new source of voice but were not alarmed much since they still outnumbered the duo.  
“I might not be of much addition but if this video reaches the Principal then, I am sure this would be a great threat.” Jeno smirked showing his mobile.  
This definitely made them back off.  
“Don’t think that this is finished here.”  
With this they took off.  
Renjun was pale, he crumbled in the floor as he had no energy left in his body.  
Jeno quickly reached near the boy and hold him.  
“Renjun ah, are you alright?” Jeno could see that he was nowhere near alright but still wanted confirmation.  
Renjun nodded slightly.  
Jeno panicked seeing the slight bruise near Renjun’s lips.  
“Renjun ah, we need to go to hospital. You are hurt.”  
“It’s nothing. Just take me to the room.”  
“But you have got bruise…”  
“I am not going to die due to this single scratch.”  
Jeno didn’t want to anger the injured boy further so, he complied with his request.

 

When they reached the room, Donghyuck was not there, maybe busy in practice.  
Jeno brought the first aid kit and gently tended the wound.  
Renjun hissed at the burn, Jeno blew air to pacify the sting.  
Renjun knew that Jeno was nowhere the typical rich brat but still he didn’t want to get hurt, again.

“Why were they after you?” Jeno asked packing the materials.  
“They wanted me out of the competition, that’s why. I am the greatest threat to their college.” Renjun scoffed.  
“How could someone stoop so low? They should play fair.”  
“Not everyone are fair and square.” Renjun hissed as he touched the band aid.  
“By the way, Thank You.” It was the first time Jeno heard Renjun speaking to him without any hostility.  
“Any time.” A smile made its way to Jeno’s beautiful face.  
Renjun noticed it and also he knew that Jeno was a kind person and his personality was not a façade.  
“Karry Wang, China’s wealthiest person born after 1990, used to be my boyfriend. He was kind to me and the stupid me believed in him and followed him like a loyal puppy. I loved him sincerely and when he asked me to be his boyfriend, I readily accepted, I was such a fool.” Renjun had a sad grin.  
“After being with me for 6 months, he got bored of me and wanted a break up. Upon asking what the reason was, he yelled, I have bought you so many expensive gifts, taken you to expensive restaurants, it was all Thanks to me you got to enjoy the luxury which you could never afford. So, I own you nothing. Now, get out of my life without creating any fuss.”  
Renjun avoided Jeno’s eyes, he didn’t want the other to see him in vulnerable state. Jeno now understood why Renjun didn’t want to take anything from him.  
“I am sorry you had to go through all that while you deserve all the love in the universe. But don’t let that single person build up your prejudice against the rich people. Not everyone is same.”  
Before Jeno, Renjun hated rich proud people from the inner core of his heart but Jeno made him think about his conception. But he was afraid to be broken again.  
Jeno wanted to hug the elder and ask him to trust him but didn’t want to scare the other. He shared his past with him, which was the first step. He would wait patiently till Renjun would have a change of his mind.  
“By the way, do you really have the video of them bullying me, we could threaten them if they try next time.” Renjun didn’t want to dwell on his past anymore. He was over Karry anyway.  
At this, Jeno smiled sheepishly, “I have nothing. Seeing you in that condition, I freaked out, I forgot everything. So, yeah, no video. I just tried the idea, was not even sure if it would actually work.”  
Renjun rolled his eyes. “And I was here having high hope. I should have known though you have handsome face, you have zero brain.”  
“So, you acknowledge that I am handsome.” Jeno smirked.  
Renjun wanted to hit himself for his slip of tongue but covered up by saying, “That’s what every person says. Don’t act like you don’t know how popular you are in the college.”  
Jeno was satisfied seeing the flustered Renjun so, he didn’t push further. 

***

After that day, Jeno accompanied Renjun everywhere, as a personal bodyguard.  
All the team leaders could feel the air between the two of them getting better which was a great relief. The seven of them got much closer within the month period.  
Mark, after being with Donghyuck for certain time could feel that though the boy was savage, he was a hard worker. He was a sincere friend, caring, understanding, trustworthy.  
He knew now that First impression might not be the last impression. Mark now enjoyed the humor the other had.

***

The day finally came. All the contestants were gathered together, they were nervous but excited at the same time. NCT College organized the event since they had the biggest ground and infrastructures. They cheered each other. Mr. Moon Taeil also came to encourage his students.

Mr. Johnny Seo, the Principal of NCT College made the opening speech. It was a two day tournament. Out of seven participation, Dream College won in four category, which was really admirable. Even though Mark, Jaemin and Jisung could not win the gold medal, they were satisfied, they had done their best.

 

Mark found Donghyuck among the crowd who were congratulating him for the win. He wants to get to know the other well.  
Mark was feeling down for the silver medal, he was wandering around when he came across the piano competition. He was really taken aback when he heard Donghyuck playing the instrument.  
“Congratulations! I forgot about Yiruma, hearing you play, you were awesome.” Mark complimented sincerely.  
“You are trying to ride me in cloud but thanks anyways.” Donghyuck had the sweet smile. It was rare for Mark to say good about Donghyuck, so he felt somewhat accomplished. He always thought the elder hated him.  
Mark and Donghyuck were completely opposite of each other but it’s said Opposite Attracts.

***

It was the last night in the dorm. Renjun felt nostalgic as he was packing his belongings. Though it was his temporary place for a month, he was somehow attached.  
Jeno was sitting in the veranda, enjoying the cool air. Donghyuck was fast asleep, he must have been super tired due to the continuous practice.  
Renjun joined Jeno.  
“Congratulations, you did amazing.”  
“Thanks and congrats to you too.” Jeno smiled so sweetly he could put the stars shining in shame.  
Trying to distract himself, Renjun looked up the sky.  
“The sky is clear today. The full moon seems brightest, pretty.”  
Jeno was admiring the side profile of Renjun. The appealing facial features of the elder were mesmerizing, but when you see him from this close, it was more jaw dropping.  
“But for me, you are the prettiest.” The words came out of Jeno unconsciously.  
Renjun turned his head so fast in Jeno’s direction, Jeno was concerned if he would get concussion.  
Though it slipped out of him, Jeno didn’t want to back out, he had been hiding his feelings for long now.  
Renjun looked intently at Jeno if he was being serious and seeing the sincerity, Renjun melted.  
“Renjun, I really like you. From the first time, you made me confused but slowly I realized that I like you and now I am sure I have fallen for you more. I want to give you all the happiness, I want to hold you, I want to pamper you with kisses, protect you from this world, want to hug you all night. I know you don’t feel the same for me but I just want you to know how I really feel.” Jeno had to let it go.  
“How can you be so sure about how I feel?”  
“Um…it’s…it’s clear in the air and even you said yourself, you hate me.” Jeno was confused.  
“So, you are about to give up just like that?” Renjun quirked his eye brow.  
“W…what?” Jeno stammered. “C…can I court you then?” Jeno asked hoping a positive reply.  
“You rich brats just want what you want in a finger click, if you have to work hard to get it, better leave it, right?!” Renjun frowned.  
“NO…It’s not like that. I am going to work extra hard and prove that not all rich kids are brats.” Jeno once again made Renjun go weak by his sweetest eye smile.  
“Then show me.” Renjun challenged.  
Jeno thought that he was dreaming, he was so happy. He was jumping like a little kid in the toy store.  
Renjun really enjoyed this feeling. He wanted to give Jeno a chance. Though he knew that he had to guard his heart, if in case, Jeno turns out to be just another rich brat, but he wanted to take the risk for Jeno.  
“Can I hug you?” Jeno asked softly not wanting to do it without the other’s consent.  
“Now I have allowed you to court me, haven’t I? So, do whatever you want to win my heart.” How can he be so innocent or say stupid. Jeno being a gentleman was too much to handle some times.  
Jeno hold him in a bone crashing hug. He felt like he had won the biggest lottery in life.  
“Thank You. I am going to show you how much I love you.” Renjun wished Jeno would stick to his promise forever but he could find that trust in the boy in front somehow. 

***

Jeno missed being with Renjun. How he wished they could stay together in dorm for longer.  
Early morning, he texted Renjun,  
“Good morning Princess. Can you please meet me at the dance studio before the class begins?”  
Renjun smiled at the text but also frowned.  
“I am not Princess.”  
“Okay then, my Prince. Moomin Prince, can we meet?”  
“Hmm…that’s much better. Sure, I’ll be there.”  
Jeno hugged his SpongeBob pillow and kissed it in excitement.

***

Upon entering the dance studio, Renjun saw the big Moomin plushy which he had been eyeing from before sitting comfortably on the chair.  
Renjun went closer to it squealing.  
A firm pair of arms encircled him from behind.  
“For you. Hope whenever you hug it, you can feel my warmth.” Jeno whispered in Renjun’s ear sending shiver run down. He turned around facing the smiling boy.  
“Do you want me to replace you with this?” Renjun smirked.  
Jeno flapped his hands. “No…no…I just want you to remember me every time you see this.”  
“I remember you every moment, no need of external source.” Renjun said cheekily.  
Jeno felt like his heart was about to drop out. He could not still absorb the fact that Renjun too was interested in him, being able to hug him is really a blessing.  
They were so close to each other, they could feel each other’s breathe.  
Jeno’s eyes darted from his head to his eyes, to his nose, to his lips where it lingered a little longer.  
Sensing Jeno’s stare, Renjun asked, “Are you about to ask me if you could kiss me?”  
Jeno’s eyes and mouth opened as wide as it could.  
“H…How did you know that?” Renjun rolled his eyes. How could the heart throb of the entire college be this naive.  
Instead of replying the puzzled boy, Renjun pulled him by his collar and crashed their lips together.  
Jeno was stunned for a moment but started responding in a while. Renjun could feel Jeno’s smile along the kiss which made him smile as well.  
This felt so much right, not all rich kids are bad maybe.


End file.
